Love SucksSometimes
by loveoutloud3
Summary: The straw hats' lives change when a mysterious women falls onto their ship. Looking for some fun, this women meddles with Zoro and Law's fight for the crew's cook. Who will win Sanji's heart? And will Luffy manage to convince this mysterious lady to become their nakama? (collab with x-blackbutterfly-x)
1. Chapter 1

The alliance had been made, and everything seemed to be normal after leaving Punk Hazard. It began with a typical day on the Sunny, though the only difference was that Trafalgar Law was now on the ship with the Straw Hats.

It surprised him how long he had managed to put up with this childish crew. That was until he had discovered the reason he coped was because of the appearance of a certain crew member.

"Oi, Lunch is ready!" 

The usual call to gather the hungry crew was made by the man Law had set his eyes on.

As he made his way to the galley door, before he could even step inside, he was knocked away and sent flying to the deck by an impatient captain.

"YOSH! MEAT!"

Mumbling to himself, as he got up off the lawn - which had thankfully broken his fall - he ignored the laughs and giggles from the rest of the crew, and dusted himself off.

Making his way back to the galley, he gets nudged out of the way by a grumpy, lazy, green haired man. It seemed Zoro craved the blonde's affection as well.

"Cook, gimme booze."

"Get it yourself, you shitty lazy swordsman!"

As the two started fighting, Law sat down at the table, ready to fend of the greedy hands of Luffy. Picking at his food he glances over to the cook and swordsman. Nami had just hit them on their heads and sent them off in different directions.

"Hai! Nami-Swan!"

He watched intently as the blonde man spun with hearts in his eyes and danced around the table. As Sanji sat down opposite him, Law heard the scrape of a chair and turned to his side in annoyance to find Zoro taking the seat next to him.

"You got a problem with me sitting here?" Zoro questioned, grabbing his portion of food before a greedy rubber captain got his hands on it.

"Not at all." Law replied when in all honesty, he wished it was the sexy blonde sitting next to him.

However, as he looked back across the table, he gave a small smile as he decided that this view of the cook was much better.

Unbeknownst to the crew, and Law, during this meal their lives were about to change.

Like every meal, Luffy was trying to steal more food, Usopp was telling another one of his made up stories while Chopper was listening in awe, and Franky was informing his nakama of how super his new invention would be.

That was until a loud crash could be heard out on deck.

At the sound of the crash everyone at the table stopped what they were doing. A sudden groan of pain – which sounded like a women - could be heard from the deck.

"Eh?! What was that?" Luffy asked and was the first one to get up and see. 

"It's a girl! I think she fell from the sky."

Sanji jumped up from his seat and rushed out to the balcony. Out on deck, sat a young woman with long, black curly hair and bright purple eyes. Her black shorts, along with a black and white striped tank top complemented her perfect hourglass figure.

At seeing the beauty out on deck before him, Sanji rushes down the stairs, followed slowly by his crew with Law, and instantly goes to the women's aid, helping her up and kissing the top of her hand. He notices the strange handcuffs on her wrists. The chain is broken.

"Are you okay, my angel sent from heaven? Oh but I am not worthy of this divine grace! Do these cuffs hurt?"

The woman blushes brightly at the compliment.

"You're so sweet, but I'm far from an angel, believe me."

Biting her lip and glancing down at her wrist which is being gently held by the kind blonde, she senses a black haired woman come up beside her and inspect the cuffs.

Recollecting a vague memory of seeing a description of the women in front of her, Robin attempts to confirm her suspicions. 

"Am I right in thinking that these handcuffs are made of sand stone? They seem to be having an effect on you. May you tell us your name?"

"Yes, that's exactly what they are Nico Robin, you're as sharp as I've heard. I know who you all are, this pirate crew is already creating storms in the new world. So it is only fair that you know who I am too. My name is Dahlia Yume."

Glancing from one to other –who don't seem to know of her-, she notices the recognition in Robin's eyes.

Law looks shocked at the name and suddenly draws his blade, pointing it at the woman.

"You're that lethal assassin with a bounty of 800 million..."

"Yes I am, and don't point your sword at me, Shichibukai Trafalgar Law."

"800 MILLION!"

"Shishishishi, BECOME MY NAKAMA!"

"SHUT UP LUFFY!"

The two ignore the shouts from the crew –some with awe and others disbelief – and as Law puts away his sword, when Sanji steps between them, he can't help but glare at the assassin. The blonde cook spins around and takes the lady's hand once again.

"Yume is such a lovely name for a beautiful flower like yourself. Please ignore this ill-mannered swordsman."

Law's eye twitches in irritation.

"My name is Sanji, I'm the cook on this ship. Ah, are you hungry? Allow me to lead you to the galley, we were just in the middle of eating before you blessed us with your presence. We'll try and figure out how to get those cuffs off you too, they must hurt."

Yume blushes and lets the cook lead her up the stairs by hand.

"Only a little, though they are rather tight. You're very kind to be worrying about me like this. Do you mind if I call you Sanji-Kun?'

"No I don't mind at all my precious flower!"

As the rest of the crew follow behind, Robin smiles slyly as she notices Zoro and Law scowling at the two in front.

Sanji pulls out a seat for Yume and swoons at the smile she gives him.

"I'll cook some more food for you Yume-Chan."

"Oh, no, don't bother, I'm a vegetarian and I don't want to be a burden for you, making you go out of your way to prepare a meal for me."

"You could never be a burden to me Yume-Chan!"

As Sanji gets to work on a meal for the new lady in his life, Yume glances around at the people at the table. Since living in the new world, not much surprised her anymore, so the appearance of this crew doesn't faze her. However, she is very interested in this Straw-hat crew she'd heard a lot about.

At noticing the dark auras radiating off the famous, Trafalgar Law and Roronoa Zoro, as well as their menacing glares being directed her way, she smirks to herself. _Things are about to get very interesting indeed._

"Why thank you, Sanji-Kun. You're such a sweetheart." Yume smiles once more at the blonde, and the glares from the two swordsmen amplifies.

"So you live in the New World?" Luffy asks the new woman, with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, I've only been here for a year though. My business is finished on the Grand Line." 

"And what business was that? Am I correct in saying that you are also a devil fruit user?"

The all-knowing smile from Nico Robin, sent shivers down Yume's spine.

"I'm an assassin...I can't share my business, Ms. Nico Robin."

Yume looks up to meet the other woman's stare.

"And yes, I have eaten a devil fruit. The Mizu Mizu no Mi. I am a water woman and have the ability to control water too. That's why I can't break these cuffs, sand is one of my weaknesses….."

"Yohohohoho, that's an amazing power Yume-San. May I see your panties?"

Before she can even blink, the cook sends Brook flying out of the galley with a strong kick. Watching in awe of the blonde, she thanks him, then turns around to her other side when she feels a tug on her shorts.

"U-um, you must have fallen pretty far earlier, are you okay? No cuts or anything? Your wrists must be really sore."

Smiling, at the little doctor, she ruffles his fur affectionately.

"I'm fine Chopper, no need to worry."

He beams up at her then sits back in his seat while Yume fiddles with the cuffs on her wrists.

The crew's navigator finally speaks up after mentally trying to figure something out.

"Yume-Chan, how did you get here on this ship? What did you fall from?"

"Oh, I flew from a marine ship."

The faces of everyone else in the room show how shocked they were at that answer.

"How?!" Nami was first to ask.

"Oh, I launched myself out of their cannon." 

Yume giggles a bit, squirming from all the eyes glued onto her. Being the first out of his shock from how the lady got here, Sanji picks up the plate he was preparing, and places it on the table in front of Yume.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

Yume sends a bright smile towards him again while the others slowly snap out of it. 

"SUGOI!" Luffy wails with excitement.

"Oi, cook! Bring me some sake!"

Turning away from Yume, Sanji glares at the green haired swordsman, and clenches his fists.

"I told you earlier to get your own booze yourself, you shitty marimo!"

Not liking how easily the blonde's attention was diverted elsewhere, Yume decides to start playing a game with Law and Zoro. Just to show who really has the upper hand here. Although she hadn't been here long, from what she'd heard about Sanji, and from observing how he acted in just this short span of time, she already has a few ideas of how to win in this situation, and she is ready to have some fun.

Yume suddenly collapses from the effects of the sand stone and somehow ends up landing in Sanji's arms.

"Oi. We need to get these cuffs off our fallen angel!"

Sanji swoons as usual, but the crew notes that he does have a point.

"This looks like a job for my SUPER new invention!"

The crew watches as Franky leaves the galley, and glance at each other in confusion. They never really listened to the cyborg earlier, when he was telling them about his new toy, so they had no idea how it could be used in this situation.

"I'm going to bring Yume-Chan to the sick bay so she can rest."

Yume smirks slightly as she gets picked up by Sanji and the man starts to carry her out of the galley, bridal-style. However, her smirk doesn't go unnoticed by Law, who decides to follow them out.

"I'll come with you, I am a doctor after all."

"That's fine, doctor. I'll try not to be too much of a handful." Yume says weakly as she grins playfully, and rests her head on the blonde man Law wants so badly.

He narrows his eyes at her, but the women just winks at him when they are out of the galley.

As they enter the sick bay, Sanji gently places her down on the bed.

"How are you feeling Yume-Chan?"

Grabbing the cook's wrist before he can get up and walk away, she keeps him close to her, faces only a few inches apart, faking a few tears, and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Please don't leave me Sanji-Kun."

"I can't deny a request from you, my wonderful angel."

The cook swoons again, kneeling next to her bedside like some prince in a fairy tale. As Law's anger starts to boil, he decides it's time to have a chat with the assassin.

"Cook-Ya, go get her some water from the galley."

"I'll be right back Yume-Chan!"

Sanji gets up from Yume's side and makes his way to the door. He nods at Law as he passes him, and leaves the room.

Once the blonde has gone, Trafalgar shuts the door, then turns to face the women on the bed. Yume looks up at the Shichibukai, biting her lip in a sexual manner as she gets a good look at him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" 

Ignoring her flirtations, Law stays close to the door, and glares at her.

"I know what you're doing. The others, especially the cook, may not see it, but I do. Stay away from Sanji."

Grinning, Yume gets up and walks over to the swordsman. Leaning forward, she whispers softly and playfully into the man's ear.

"Make Me. Hopefully you can see it, Sanji isn't my target, though it'll be fun playing innocent and leading him on."

Yume winks and walks away slowly, swaying her hips slightly, and lays back in bed.

"I'm warning you...don't make me kill you." Law growls before storming out of the sick bay. 

Walking away, he spots Sanji, and Franky – who is carrying his new invention, which looks like some sort of gun - and heads in their direction. Snatching the drink of water out of the cook's hands, he quickly shoves it to the cyborg, and grabs the blonde's wrist, dragging him to the boys' room.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Pushing the blonde into the room, which is thankfully unoccupied by annoying crew members, he slams the door shut behind him. Before the cook could protest anymore, Law's lips silences him. Sanji, however, manages to push Law away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The blonde growls.

At seeing the light flush of the blonde's cheeks, not being able to control himself, the doctor grabs the front of Sanji's jacket, accidently ripping off a few buttons and pulls him closer, forcing his lips onto the blonde's once more. It's not long before the other gives in and they stay there, locked in a heated kiss.

Meanwhile, back at the sick bay, Franky shoves open the door, startling Yume, and is joined by Zoro, who seemed to have gotten lost finding his way here.

"Did you just get lost on your own ship?" Yume asks and tries not to laugh at the swordsman.

"I do NOT get lost, things just move..."

Zoro crosses his arms at his chest and frowns. The one he came to see is not here anymore.

"Oi, where's the shit-cook?" Looking around the room once more, he notices, someone else is not here either.

"Trafalgar dragged him off to the boys' room, the doctor seemed SUPER angry about something. Zoro, help me get these cuffs off Yume-san."

Placing the glass of water on the bedside table, Franky notices the swordsman trying to leave. Grabbing the man by the back of his coat, he pulls him back into the room, and over to the bed.

"Hold her wrists steady for me."

Unwillingly he complies, and holds the women's wrists out in front of her, but all he really wants to do is make sure that bastard Law isn't doing anything to his blonde. He's noticed the way that man looks at Sanji, and he's not happy about it all. Zoro's been trying to get closer to the shit cook for a while now, and he doesn't need some meddling Shichibukai getting in his way. Or some women.

Glaring at the women sitting on the bed, out of the corner of his eye, he can see Franky holding up a weird looking gun at the solid, sand stone cuffs. Yume's eyes widen in horror and Zoro snaps his neck over to the cyborg.

"Oi, oi, what are you doing?"

"Don't you dare point that thing at me you rusty old piece of junk!" Yume screeches as she squirms in Zoro's grip.

"Hey now! That not a nice thing to say!" Franky pouts.

"Says the guy pointing a gun at some women."

"Just hold her still. Don't worry Yume, this is just a ray gun."

"AND HOW THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!"

Not really understanding himself, Zoro holds Yume still anyway, as he trusts the cyborg, even with his wacky inventions.

"This is a SUPER cool ray gun, which I invented myself. This dial on the side here, adjusts the distance of the ray. As long as you don't move and I can work out a safe number to use, we can easily break the rest of the cuffs off without you getting hurt."

As Franky examines the thickness of the cuffs, Yume finally calms down. Still feeling a bit scared, she squeezes her eyes shut and lets the cyborg get on with it.

At hearing the clunk of the handcuffs fall on the floor, and feeling the grip on her wrists leave, she opens her eyes to a grinning Franky. Noticing that a certain swordsman has already left, she smirks as the cyborg bends down to pick up the cuffs, and her eyes gleam in excitement. _I wonder what will happen next…._

Zoro stomps off past Usopp and Chopper as they run around the ship, and he makes his way to the boys' room.

After that horrifying experience in the sick bay, Zoro yanks the door open only to find Law practically shoving his tongue down Sanji's throat, and groping the blonde's ass. Blood boiling, he shouts so loudly, that he startles the pair.

"Oi! Don't touch MY cook!"


	2. Chapter 2

Law unwillingly steps away from Sanji and glares at the man who interrupted them.

"He's not YOUR cook."

"He's right marimo."

The blonde's blush from the heated kiss and slight embarrassment of being caught fades as the man carefully takes out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket, and places it in his mouth. Zoro clenches his fists to his sides and grits his teeth. _That Shichibukai bastard! _

"I belong to no one but myself. Law, I want to have a word with you later. Right now, I need to bring Yume-Chan her food before Luffy eats everything."

The cook calmly passes the moss-head, looking neither of the swordsmen in the eye, and lights up his cigarette. Taking a drag, he walks off to the galley. Zoro growls in a jealous rage, gripping Law by the front of his hoodie and slamming him against the wall.

"Stay away from Sanji..."

"Why? He's not yours."

The Shichibukai smirks deviously, only enraging the other swordsman further. Just as Zoro is about to take a swing at the man, a calm voice reaches them from the doorway.

"I don't think that is a wise idea, Swordsman-San."

He lets go of Law, and turns to face Robin, who has now entered the room. Zoro huffs angrily and storms past the archaeologist. 

"I advise that you do not make swordsman-san so angry." Robin warns Law before taking her leave.

When Sanji walks into the galley, he's surprised to find that his meal for Yume is still intact. Other than himself, the only one in the room is Brook, who is calmly drinking tea at the table.

"I distracted Luffy-San from the food. He should be out on deck, fishing with our sniper and doctor."

"Ah, thank you Brook."

Nodding to the swordsman, he picks up Yume's plate of food and heads off to the sick bay. _What the hell was that Marimo doing, calling me __**his**__ cook? And why does it matter to him what I do or not do with Law? Shit, I don't know what to do about him either. Why did he suddenly kiss me like that? And why did I kiss him back? It, can't be that I like him...do I?_

Lost in his thoughts, he makes his way into the sick bay. Franky is still there, talking to the assassin about his new invention, while the women is obviously pretending to be interested and in dire need of an interruption.

"Yume-Chan! Your food my dear! Sorry if it's a bit cold." He bows, as he hands the plate over to her.

The woman beams up at the blonde, thankful for the distraction. _Franky is a nice guy, but his mechanical talk is boring me. I don't understand all that technical stuff. _

"Ah thank you! Don't worry about it, I'll eat anything you've made me."

Noticing that a few buttons have been ripped off from the cook's jacket, and that his shirt is untucked from his trousers, she gasps.

"What happened to you Sanji-Kun?! Your buttons!"

"Huh?"

Confused, he looks down at his jacket and widens his eyes at his appearance. _Law! _

Mentally cursing the man, and his own idiocy for not fixing himself up before leaving the boys' room, he doesn't notice how brightly he blushes when he thinks of what he and the Shichibukai were doing earlier.

"Did someone hurt you, Sanji-kun?!"

"Ah, no need to worry Yume-chan. I'll handle it."

The blonde removes his jacket and kneels next to the beauty eating his cooking. He truly was lost in her beauty, even as she ate, he thought she was beautiful. Neither noticed Franky look over the blonde's appearance in suspicion.

At the crow's nest Zoro is vigorously lifting weights, and trying to forget about what he had walked in on earlier. He notices Robin's presence as the woman makes her way into the room.

"Swordsman-San."

"What do you want?" He growls, not even turning to face her.

Turning back around, she slowly makes her way to leave.

"I'm guessing you don't want my help gaining cooks-san's affections then..."

Dropping his weights on the floor he spins around and watches the women's retreating back.

"What do you mean?"

Smirking to herself, she then faces the swordsman with a neutral expression.

"If you do exactly as I say, and when I say, you will have more of a chance of winning our cook's love. Do we have a deal?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Is it really so unlike me to help out a nakama in need, unless I gain something out of it? And besides, you really don't want Law to end up with Sanji now, do you?"

Frowning, Zoro contemplates the offer. _I don't actually know how I can do this by myself, and there is no way I'm going to let Trafalgar take Sanji away from me!_

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Out on deck, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp, are sitting on the railing whilst they fish. 

"Yosh! I caught something! Eh?! This fish is huge!" Luffy wails in excitement.

Unbeknownst to them, instead of a fish, the trio had hooked on to the edge of a marine submarine.

All three of them try to pull it out, and as it reaches the surface of the water, Usopp's eyes widen at seeing their catch, and his legs start to shake.

"Oi, oi, Luffy, t-that's not a fish."

"Eh? That's no fun..."

On the submarine:

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"C-captain. It seems we have been caught on a fishing rod."

"BY WHO?!"

"Uh... S-strawhat Luffy, Sir..." 

"Resurface and capture them! They might be hiding the assassin Dahlia Yume who destroyed our ship!"

"Yes sir!"

At hearing a loud splash of water and the calls of a fight, the rest of the crew, Law, and Yume, rush out on deck.

Yume frowns at the marine Jolly Roger.

"Don't they ever give up?" 

As the strawhats prepare for battle, marine's rush out one by one, jumping onto the deck of their ship.

"Mugiwara Luffy, surrender Dahlia Yume!" They cry out at the same time.

"I'm right here, leave them out of this." 

She pulls her long hair into a ponytail, revealing to the crew her gruesome scar that goes across her shoulders and down her back. Ignoring the gasps from the crew, she steps forward, getting ready to fight.

"MUGIWARA!"

Glancing over, they see the Captain of the marine fleet standing on the railing of the ship.

"Smoker..."

"Ugh, you again? What is with you?"

Yume folds her arms, glaring at the marine captain in front of her.

"Pirate assassin, Dahlia Yume...you have to come with me."

"Make me."

Luffy steps in front of her and addresses Smoker.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

"I plan on that." The marine captain growls.

"Luffy-San, It's ok. I can handle this. Mina, get inside!"

Luffy looks a little shocked, but doesn't argue, and takes everyone into the galley. Aside from Caesar.

"OI! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Caesar shouts, only to get ignored by everyone...

"Smoker, you're messing with the wrong girl." Yume speaks in a dark tone. This tone she uses is recognized, by some of the marines, as a way she addresses her targets before she kills them, giving her the infamous name 'Water Demon'.

Before the enemy can attack, she takes her move.

"Issen akuma no tanken!"

Lethal needles shoot out from her raised palm, piercing the underlings of the marine fleet at a rapid speed. Not giving them a change to counter-attack, she decides to quickly take the rest down with one final move.

"Kirāu~ēbu!"

At first nothing happens, and the marine's think that Yume's attack has failed. However, Tashigi notices a slight change in the currents of the water.

"S-Smoker-San! The water! I think we should fall back!"

The captain glances at the sea, and at noticing the start of the fatal attack from the assassin, he orders his men back onto the submarine. He had been subjected by this move once before, and he doesn't want to lose any more of his men.

The waves slowly start getting bigger, rocking the ship, and unfortunately for the marines, before all of them can make it to safety, a giant wave crashes over them.

As they get swept away from the ship, she hears Franky call out to her.

"Yume! Hold onto the mast! We are going to escape!"

Not understanding, what is exactly going to happen, she follows her orders anyway, and clings on tightly to the mast of the Sunny.

The sea is still rocking the ship ferociously, and the sounds of the crashing waves are roaring in her ears. Just above the noise, she manages to hear the cyborg yell.

"COUP DE BURST!"

Opening her eyes, Yume looks up at the clear blue sky, the sun is shining, and the sea is calm, the outlines of a rainbow can be seen in the distance.

Sighing contently at the scene, she unwraps her arms from around the mast of the ship and grins.

Suddenly, the galley door bursts open and the crew rush over, disrupting her peace and quiet.

"SUGOI!~"

Luffy exclaims loudly and excitedly, wrapping his rubber body around the assassin numerous times which causes her to panic a bit.

"Uh...Luffy-san, can you let go?" 

Behind them, Chopper is checking over Caesar who has passed out from Yume's attack earlier.

"Yume~ you have to join my crew!" The boy whines.

"Luffy! Leave the poor women alone!"

Nami stomps over and tries to untangle her captain from the assassin.

"Yume-Chan! You fought so beautifully!" The cook swoons.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun..." She smiles sweetly at the blonde.

"Though I don't think it's a good idea to let me in your crew..."

Finally getting free from Luffy's rubbery clutches, she ignores the question from the strawhats and goes off to the crow's nest to be alone for a while.

Once inside, she sits on the bench and looks out to sea, as she remembers a vague memory.

_I told you to behave! How many times do I have to beat you before you listen to me?!_

_I-I'm sorry...I promise I'll be good..._

At this, Yume finds herself pulling at her hair and crying onto her knees. 

Out on deck, Zoro watches the shit cook as the man walks off to the aquarium bar with Law.

As he is about to follow them, hands sprout from the floor and keep him in place. Looking over to the archaeologist, the women subtly indicates up to the library, and walks off into that direction.

Having no choice but to go with her, he frowns and sneaks off after her, leaving the rest of the crew on deck.

"Alright Robin...what should I do?"

Zoro finds himself asking, covering the blush across his cheeks. 

Crossing her arms, and closing her eyes, she shushes the swordsman, and uses her devil fruit ability to listen in on Sanji and Law's conversation.

"Why did you suddenly kiss me like that?!"

"Isn't it obvious Cook-ya?" 

"I-I don't know..."

With a light blush on his face, Sanji looks away from him. Walking up to the blonde, Law reaches out and gently touches the man's cheek as he gets closer. Softly trailing a finger down just underneath the others chin, he lifts the cook's head up so he looks him in the eyes.

"I won't force you into anything. All I'm asking is for you to give me a chance to show how serious I am about you."

"I'll have to consider this...I can't think straight right now."

Sanji gently turns away to walk out of the aquarium, and leave the Shichibukai alone. As he reaches the doorway, Robin makes two hands trip the cook, causing him to fall into Zoro's arms.

Zoro didn't know what to expect when Robin told him to walk around outside the aquarium. And he definitely didn't expect for the cook to sudden fall into his arms. As he was about to help Sanji up, the blonde grips tightly onto his coat.

"D-dont..."

His eye widens in shock as the cook leans into him instead of moving away.

The two swordsmen glare at each other before Zoro leads Sanji into the galley.

The cook's hair is still covering his face as he pushes away from the marimo and over to the sink. He's not sure if his face being bright red is from his conversation with Law, or from tripping into the moss-head's embrace. _What the fuck am I doing?_

The swordsman slowly moves over behind him, close enough to whisper into the blonde's ear.

"Cook, I like you a lot..." 

The green haired man gently wraps his arms the blonde's waist, noticing the slight flinch of the other's body, and rests his head on the cook's shoulder.

Sanji bites his lip and his hands grip the edge of the sink. His mind has gone blank. He has no idea what is going on anymore. _Law __**and**__ Zoro like me? Shit..._ He is tense for a while, and his muscles are stiff, but the warmth radiating off of the moss-head starts to relax him.

He eventually gives in and returns the affection, wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck while his hands rest on the man's shoulders.

"Zoro...I thought you hated me..." 

Smiling, the swordsman holds the blonde closer.

"Idiot... You do piss me off- Oi! Don't kick me, I haven't finished!"

The cook chuckles, and buries his head in the marimo's coat.

"I was saying... You do piss me off a lot, but I could never hate you."

"SANJI! MEAT!"

The door slams open and the two jump away from each other.

"Okay Luffy, I'll start lunch."

The cook sighs as he starts preparing food for the hungry captain.

Zoro scowls and walks out, past the oblivious rubber boy. As he makes his way to the crow's nest he smirks to his love rival when he notices Law glaring at him.

"I've already warned you once Trafalgar, but I'll it say it again. Stay away from Sanji."


	3. Chapter 3

Yume climbs out of the crow's nest, gently landing between the two swordsmen.

"There's a high tide coming, you should tell Luffy to move the ship."

Nodding to the women, Zoro shouts to Luffy and informs the rest of the crew. As Nami joins them, she turns to look at the assassin, who's currently staring over the railing, focusing on the water.

"Wave patterns are changing...they're going to get rough..."

Yume doesn't move from her spot, trembling slightly.

"We used up all our cola supply escaping from the marines. We won't be able to do another Coup de burst." Franky adds as he joins them out on deck.

"Yuu. Aren't you able to control the water? Is there any way you can change the currents?" Nami asks.

"Yes I can...but we will get separated. This will have to be goodbye for now."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do? I'm sure we can find some other way." Nami tries to reassure the assassin as she steps forward. They have been in difficult situations before, and gotten out of them well.

"I have to push your ship away from the high tide," Yume explains softly and looks at the waves. "It's the least I can do for you guys being so nice to me...I don't know if I'll find you again."

"Hang on a minute. If you are going to push the ship away, can't you do that from on deck?"

"Usopp you are right, but... it would only cause more problems later on, as I would have to be pushing the wave away instead. Plus this tide heading our way is from my attack earlier. It must have hit something and bounced back in our direction. If I move the water, it will only come back again later on. Therefore I must push the ship away, instead. To do that I need to be out there."

The crew nod in understanding, and as Yume gets ready to jump into the water, she gets pulled back onto the deck by Sanji.

"I will not let a lady risk her life in such a way. Yuu-Chan. I'm going with you."

"Oi curly-brows, you can't do that."

"He's right Cook-Ya, it's too dangerous."

"I can and I will. As you said, it's too dangerous, we can't let her go on her own. And what I do doesn't concern either of you."

"Sanji-kun... I don't know how you're planning to help me, but... I can't let you do this. What if it all goes wrong?"

"I can use sky walk to keep us out of the water. All you will need to worry about is pushing the sunny away. If anything goes wrong, I will deal with it. I will protect a lovely lady like you at any cost."

Sighing, Yume accepts the cook's help. However, a strong grip on Sanji's arm holds him back.

"I won't let you!" Zoro growls as he glares at Yuu.

"It's not up to you!" The blonde spins around and kicks the swordsman flying across the deck.

The gasps from the crew didn't stop the blonde from sweeping the assassin off her feet.

"Hang on tight, my precious flower." 

"Sky Walk!"

Yume holds onto the cook as they go up into the air. She can now clearly see the high tide in the distance, rapidly heading towards the sunny.

"How do you need to do this Yuu-Chan?"

"I need to get close enough to the water to push the ship away, just hold onto my hips."

Sanji, follows her orders, and brings her closer to the water. Looking back at the crew on the ship, they all seem to be worried. Except Law and Zoro, they just look angry. _Idiots, I've been through worse before…_

Yume uses her ability to turn her upper body into water, plunging down and pushing the ship away.

Holding on to her tightly, he looks back at the oncoming tide. Things are a little touch and go for a while, but they manage to get the ship at a safe distance just in time.

"All done, Sanji-kun." Yuu informs, as she turns back to her normal form. 

"You did great Yume-Chan!" he swoons as he safety lands them back on deck.

She giggles and smiles sweetly.

"Aw, why thank you."  
"You need to join my crew!"  
"Luffy, don't force her!" Nami scolds the ambitious captain.

Seeing her chance, she hugs Sanji tightly, pressing up against him. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the two swordsmen glaring murderously at her.

Sanji blushes furiously and returns the gesture, at a complete loss for words.  
"Oi, get your hands off MY cook!"  
Both swordsmen say angrily to the assassin.

Sanji doesn't hear them as he is lost in his own perverted little world. The rest of the crew glance at one another wondering why Zoro and Law are calling the cook theirs. All except for Robin of course.

Yume releases Sanji and walks past the two swordsmen like nothing even happened.

The blonde watches her leave with hearts in his eyes.  
"Yume-Chan is so amazing~"

"She is far from it..." Zoro grumbles in a fit of jealousy, surprisingly the other swordsman agrees. "She's a pain in the ass assassin trying to mess everything up."

**A few days later: **  
In the galley, Sanji is humming quietly while he cooks. Being so absorbed in his work, he doesn't notice Law walking into the room.

"Cook-ya..."  
"Ah! Law, it's just you...what do you need?" The startled blonde asks sweetly.

"Just wanted some peace and quiet" The swordsman sits down at the table, facing Sanji, and rests his chin on the palm of his hand.

Sanji simply shrugs. "It does get crazy around here." He returns to his cooking, not noticing the eyes glued right to his ass.

The cook sways his hips slightly to his humming, while he works and moves around the room. Law intently watches his every move.

Neither of them even noticed Zoro sneak in and watch Sanji cook.

Spinning around, to place a few plates on the counter, his eyes go wide as he spots the two swordsmen watching him, and he blushes lightly.

"Don't mind us, we're enjoying the view." Zoro chuckles a bit and stands up, as he begins to help set the table.

The blonde glares at the marimo, and notices that Law is glaring at the green haired man too. Sighing, he turns around and puts a few pots and pans in the sink to soak. _What am I going to do about these two? Do I even like them in that way?_ He can feel his cheeks heat up slightly at this. _Ok, yeah I do..._

Sighing once more, he grabs a cigarette from his pocket and walks out of the galley, grabbing a small plate of food along the way, then calls the rest of the crew for dinner. After wrestling the food away past Luffy, the cook makes his way over to Caesar, handing him the plate of food.

"Thanks." Caesar says softly.  
Sanji just nods and walks back into the kitchen.

Taking a drag of his cigarette, he gets to work on the washing up, while the rest of the crew, and company, eat. After a while Law walks up to him with a plate full of food, placing it on the kitchen top next to him.

"Eat." The man orders. "I'll finish this up."

Behind them a few of the crew members have finished their meal, and have started to leave.

Zoro also decides to help, drying all the dishes. It's not that shocking to see Zoro help clean up after meals since he always does before leaving to train.

Sanji slowly picks at his food, as Luffy isn't there to steal it all, as the two swordsmen work. Eventually they finish their job, and Zoro leaves to the crow's nest. Law lingers around and starts to put the dishes away.

The blonde is quite surprised that the man knows exactly where to put everything since he hasn't been here long, and not even most of the crew know where things go.

Yume slowly makes her way into the kitchen and takes a seat in front of Sanji.  
"I've decided to join the crew."

"Yuu-Chan, that's wonderful!" The cook swoons. "Have you told Luffy yet?"

"Are you sure about this?" Law adds. "Do even have any clue to what we are actually about to do? Who we are about to go up against?"

"You're going up against Kaido..."  
Yume frowns and looks at her lap.  
"The man who- ugh...never mind..."

"Yes, him too. But to do so, we are going up against Doflamingo." The Shichibukai answers.

Yume's eyes go wide at the name.

"I-I understand..."  
She suddenly grips her head and falls out of her seat, hitting the floor. Rolling onto her knees, she starts to cry and panic, clearly showing signs of a past traumatic event.

Sanji rushes over to her, followed by Law, and tries to stop her from crying.

Yume begins hyperventilating and her body is shaking, it's as if she's remembering something.  
_Running away again? You just don't get it, Yume. You are never leaving! You're never going home because no one will come to save you! You're my pet and a freak!_

Yume's breaths get short and she finds it hard to breathe. Her eyes are shut tight and she can faintly hear another voice calling out to her, but she is stuck inside her memories. Her chest starts to hurt, and she is feeling dizzy.

Sanji is pacing around the galley, watching as Law tries to get through to Yuu.

"Yume?" The swordsman speaks calmly and clearly to the women. "Yume, can you hear me?"

The assassin opens her eyes and clutches onto Law's sleeve.

"It's ok Yuu. Just try to control your breathing. Purse your lips and take slow, deep breaths."

As the women listens and does as the man says, Chopper bursts in through the galley, running over and trying to help.

"That's it, you're doing great." Law continues.

The blonde watches on, and finally calms down as Yume manages to breath normally again. For a while they stay there like that. Then Chopper helps the women sit up.

"Thank you..." She whispers.

The straw hat doctor convinces her to go to the sick bay with him, and they slowly take their leave.

Sanji is smoking a cigarette as he observes Law watching them go. Once the door shuts, the blonde walks up to the swordsman, and presses his forehead to the man's back.

"Thank you... For helping her...I couldn't do anything other than panic."

Law slowly turns around and wraps his arms around the cook.

Don't worry about it. Plenty of others would have panicked just the same in that situation. Besides, I was just doing my job as a doctor."

_You're a freak! I told you no one will understand your weird power. Only I can help.  
Y-You're lying! You did this to me!_  
Yume sits up in a panic, laying back down as if relieved to know it wasn't real.  
"Yume, are you alright?"  
Chopper asks softly, not wanting to be too loud.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need to rest for a while." She smiles warmly at the little doctor.

"That's good. If you need anything, just ask."  
The little reindeer smiles back and returns to his work.  
"Actually Chopper...could you tell Luffy I've made my decision please? Tell him...I've decided to join the crew."

The doctor's eyes go wide and he beams with excitement.

"Really!? Of course I will!" Chopper hurries off out of the room to look for Luffy.

Meanwhile, back at the galley, Law is still holding the cook in a warm embrace.

Zoro walks into for some water after his intense training, clearing his throat loudly. Sanji pushes Law away, hiding his blushing face as the other swordsman gets some water and kisses the cook's cheek. He smirks at the Shichibukai before walking out of the galley.

Sanji's cheeks blush brighter and he takes a drag on his cigarette, while Law curses the other swordsman for ruining his moment with the cook.

Walking back to the crow's next, Zoro nods to Robin as he passes, once she's finished spying in the galley once more.

The blonde leaves Law in the room, and returns to his usual swooning behavior over the navigator and the ladies.

Later that night:

Sanji is finishing his clean up in the galley. Remembering who is out on watch tonight, he grabs a bottle of sake, and makes his way out on deck. Unbeknownst to him, Zoro is walking towards the galley with the intention of getting sake for his night watch.

As Sanji hurries out the door, he bumps into Zoro. The swordsman manages to catch him, and the sake, before he can fall.

"Are you alright?" The marimo asks him, as he helps him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for that." 

The swordsman chuckles, and as a result, gets a kick to the shin.

"What the hell is so funny marimo?"

"It's nothing and thanks for the sake." He chuckles again and places a gentle kiss on the cook's cheek.

"Oi… what did you do that for?" The blonde mumbles, as his cheeks turn pink.

"You still don't get it...Cook, I want to be with you and I don't want that Shichibukai getting in my way. I want to be closer to you."

Sanji blushes more at those words and surprisingly - not just to the swordsman, but to himself too - he wraps his arms around the marimo's neck and kisses him passionately.

He gets pushed up against the railing by Zoro and the blonde moans as the marimo slips his warm tongue into his mouth, caressing his own. The swordsman brushes the cook's hips as he places his hands on the railing behind the other man.

The bottle of sake lays forgotten on the wooden floorboards as the blonde pulls away slightly at noticing a dark aura radiating off from the lawn deck below.

Zoro looks behind him, smirking at the figure he sees.

"Get away from him." Law growls.

Sanji pulls himself out of the marimo's hold, and stomps down the stairs, pacing around the deck. Zoro follows after him but is stopped at the bottom of the stairs by Law.

As his emotions mess with his head, the blonde spins around facing the swordsmen and snaps at them.

"That's it! I've had enough! Both of you leave right now! And I don't want see or even speak to either of you until I figure things out for myself!"


End file.
